


Forgiveness

by APH_Cupcake_Writings



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Near Death, idk what else to tag this for tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Cupcake_Writings/pseuds/APH_Cupcake_Writings
Summary: With the battle with Surtr now over but Loki still at large, mistakes are made.----Im not the best with summaries tbh and I'll probs come up with a better one at some pointAlso the units mentioned are all heroes I usually use lmAO Im a big fates and awakening fan





	Forgiveness

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 

Blood was on his sword, _her blood_.

 

He swore it was Loki when he had attacked. It wasn't Kiran, it didn't look like Kiran. It was too good to be true.

 

What had he been thinking? Of course Loki wouldn’t waltz into their camp so easily, she wasn't that stupid.

 

He could still hear the gasp of betrayal and confusion coming from his Summoner.

 

 _“A-Alfonse?”_ Her voice was barely over a whisper as his blade was embedded into her belly.

 

Kiran had been lucky; Leo had been looking for her, wanting to talk about refining Brynhildr. When he saw the other prince’s blade be pulled from Kiran’s body and watched her fall to the ground, he sent Alfonse back with one of his strongest magical attacks before yelling for the other members of the Order for help.

 

The yelling around him was nothing to the deafening sound of his heartbeat in his ears.

 

“Please some gather some healers! Get Wrys and Sakura! Anyone please!” Lucina’s voice called out, “We must stop the bleeding before it’s too late!

 

Pure white and radiant gold now stained with deep crimson.

 

Ephraim was cradling Kiran in his arms, rushing towards the rest of the units. They had just defeated Surtr days prior, with Loki nowhere to be found, everything was stressful. Alfonse dropped to his knees as his actions fully sunk in.

 

What in the world had he just done? How could he do such a thing to the one person he needed the most?

 

Many of the Heroes looked down at Alfonse in disgust; many of who had known him since they had been inducted into the order of heroes. How could he turn on the one person they all trusted with their lives? Sharena and Anna didn't know what to make of the situation they were all in now. For the time being, Alfonse was escorted to his tent, Folkvangr placed in Sharena’s tent.

 

Neither of them spoke to him, but he didn't fight being confined to his tent either. No one came to talk to him until the next day.

 

“Kiran survived, barely, but she’s resting now. _Consider yourself lucky_.” Azura’s voice was cold, harsh even for the songstress. She left him with nothing else of course.

 

Alfonse gave a numb nod as he took in the good news. He didn't know what he could say. He almost killed her.

 

* * *

 

 

It was days before Kiran showed any signs of waking up; there was always a healer at her side and someone keeping guard outside her tent. What had surprised most was that Grima of all beings had taken up several guard shifts, citing that he didn't require as much rest or sleep like the rest of them did. He’d become rather protective of the summoner, then again, she held no fear of him. The Shepherds, of course, thought this was very out of character for the Fell Dragon. He ignored them and kept guard. He would leave to rest when either Ephraim, Leo, Lucina, or Takumi would arrive.

 

The moment Kiran’s eyes opened, Sakura wept for joy. She had been attending to Kiran at the time being; and when her cries reached Lucina’s ears, she nearly wept for joy as well, instead she quickly spread word that Kiran was awake now.

 

“Princess Sakura?” Kiran’s voice was rough, nearly a week of being out had made her throat almost as dry as Muspell’s air. She tried to sit up, within just moments a sharp pain sprung from her stomach. She didn't cry out, instead she gritted her teeth before Sakura forced her to lay back down.

 

“P-Please don't get up just yet! You aren't ready to be moving so soon-!” Her hands trembled, she was worried sick. “Your wound hasn’t fully healed just yet, it’s why we aren't in Askr right now... We couldn't risk moving you-.”

 

Kiran didn't like this, she had held everyone back from returning to the safest place for the army to be in. “I’ll be fine Princess, I’m a lot tougher than I look.” It was a lie, Kiran was in immense pain, she was lucky she was naturally tanned or she’d look green. She gently pushed Sakura’s hands away, pushing through the pain to force herself from her cot.

 

“S..See? I’m fine.” She noted she was in a different shirt, it was a peasant shirt but not the one she wore with her cloak, “I have to spread word to everyone, we set out in a few hours...” Kiran spotted her cloak, there was so much blood on it.

 

She could clearly remember feeling Folkvangr sinking into her body; in the distance she could see Loki smirking as she watched the scene unfold before her very own eyes. Kiran needed speak to Alfonse immediately.

 

It hurt to put her cloak on, the sharp pain emanating was nearly debilitating with every movement. She broke out in a cold sweat as she put on her boots, the strain quickly catching up to her despite Sakura’s pleading words. The cold Nifl air hurt as she stepped outside her tent; shocking everyone who gathered round.

 

“Start packing up everyone, we leave before sunset. The faster we get to Askr...” The world started to spin, Kiran couldn't stay focused, “The faster we...we get...” She held her head, black was creeping into her vision fast. She took a single step forward before collapsing, luckily Kaze was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

 

Kiran’s fingers gripped Kaze’s sleeves, “We..We must get moving, Loki...Loki is close-.” Red began to stain the shirt she was wearing, her wound reopened and she was bleeding thought the bandages. It was seconds before she passed out, unable to stay awake.

 

It was going to be a long healing process for Kiran.

 

It wasn't until days later she awoke once more, she lying in a farm wagon under the night sky. It was soft, comforting; they must of gathered or bought wool to create such a cushion. This time Elise was watching over her, a determined look on her face as she looked over towards their destination. Kiran felt heavy as she turned her head, trying to see who was around. Reinhardt, Ephraim, Berkut and Xander were on horseback; having a protective formation around the cart. In the air; Camilla, Morgan, Hinoka and Cherche were in a similar formation, each of them keeping an eye out for any possible enemies.

 

Elise was quick to take notice of Kiran waking up, relief spreading over her face “Thank the gods you’re awake! You had all of us super worried-.” Her face showed she wanted to cry, but ‘princesses didn't cry when in serious mode’ she would always say.

 

Kiran gave her a tired smile, “How far are we from Askr?”

 

“Half a day, we should be back before midday.” Xander spoke up, “You are on strict bed rest until you are fully recovered.” She would hear the brotherly tone he used with his siblings coming through, it was greatly appreciated. “It’ll take roughly another two weeks before anyone will let you be off on your own.”

 

“I understand Prince Xander, thank you.” Kiran knew she couldn't do much in her current state. Instead, she managed to roll over onto her good side to attempt to get comfortable. “Where is Prince Alfonse?”

 

There was a tense silence between them all, no one spoke, no one breathed a single word at her question. It made her stomach twist.

 

“Where is Alfonse?”

 

“The traitor had left days before you woke up originally.” It was Berkut that spoke now, his obvious disdain for the Askran royal being clear as day.

 

“He's not a traitor. I saw Loki that same day. She did she did something, I...I don't know what but she did and it caused Alfonse to-...” She couldn't bring herself to say the words, when she tried she felt ill, like her body wanted to reject the reasoning and truth of what happened. “I know I saw her, there is no doubt about it-”

 

“Just get some more rest. We'll wake you when we arrive in Askr.” Reinhardt have a faint sigh, “we will listen to all you have once we know you are safe Kiran.”

 

Kiran frowned, wrapping her arms around herself, she said nothing as she closed her eyes and tried to get some semblance of sleep. She fell into a restless sleep, the look of horror on Alfonse's face still clear as day behind her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Despite what the told her, they didn't wake Kiran when they arrived, no one wanted to wake her. Leo used magic to gently lift her out of the cart and into a de-armored Ryoma's arms. He had the calmest gait out of everyone in the Order of Heroes, it made sense that he would take her to her private quarters to rest. She awoken just an hour before sundown, she had wasted the entire day.

 

“It’s good to see you awake. You gave everyone a good scare when you collapsed after waking up several days ago.” Takumi was sitting in the far end of the room, a book in hand as Fujin Yumi within grabbing distance.

 

Kiran slowly sat up, the pain wasn't as bad as it was before, she could definitely handle it. Within arm distance, she saw a pitcher and a cup; her throat was parched. She needed something to drink ASAP.

 

“Hey! Lay back down, you aren't supposed to be moving just yet!” His voice was filled with worry. Of course it would be, Kiran had broken down the Hoshidan prince's walls and gotten to know him for him. He trusted her with his worries and fears of his own future. He got up to stop her only to see she was going for the pitcher of water, instead of letting her he poured her a cup instead.

 

“Sorry- I didn't mean to worry you-.” Kiran coughed a few times before taking the cup of water, quickly drinking it, “Thank you Prince Takumi.” her smile was faint, she was still weak but she didn't want to remain in bed.

 

Takumi gave an awkward cough, giving a nod, “How...do you feel?” He didn't make a move back to his seat, keeping a close eye on Kiran.

 

“It’s better than when I was speared by that one Oboro, fun times, fun times.” Kiran laughed, wincing a few moments after, “Gods that hurt, I learned my lesson to trust Raven, that’s for sure.” She took a deep breath before moving around, her now bare feet touching the rug at the side of her bed. She was still in her usual pants and a different peasant shirt.

 

“What are you doing, you aren't allowed out of bed yet.” Takumi got ready to force Kiran back into bed, every healer stated strict bed rest for her with minimal movement. He stopped when he felt her hand press against his chest.

 

Kiran looked him in the eye, they were almost the same height, “Prince Takumi, I must speak with Prince Alfonse and to the rest of the Order of Heroes, there is a major misunderstanding.” She nudged him back, wobbling for a few moments before looking around for her shoes. Once they were found, she put them on, despite Takumi’s protests.

 

“If you are so worried, just come with me.” She was determined to set everything straight. There was no reason for anyone to distrust Alfonse or each other. Sure, Kiran could bring any of them back with Breidablik but she could not revive herself if she were to perish. It would be natural that anyone who would harm her, would immediately have everyone turn against them.

 

It wasn't long before Kiran was walking down the halls, looking for Sharena or Anna. She knew if she were to try and find Alfonse, he wouldn't listen to a word she had to say. Within moments Chrom was in her sights, “Chrom! Can you do me a favor and gather all the heroes?”

 

“Kiran you’re supposed to be in bed resting!” Chrom was obviously alarmed, unlike days prior she didn't looked like she was going to faint at the slightest breeze. She still looked mildly pale but stronger than before. “Wouldn’t you rather eat something first than start a meeting with everyone?”

 

Food, that's right, she hadn’t eaten in over a week, “I’ll eat afterwards, don't worry. Right now I have to set everything straight.” Kiran held a hand over her growling stomach, “Please gather everyone in the main hall in thirty minutes.”

 

Kiran had that look in her eyes, she wasn't going to back down in the slightest. Chrom relented before sighing.

 

“Alright then, I’ll gather all that I can find.”

 

“Thank you, I promise after this, I will heed the strict bed rest order until I’m fully healed.” Kiran’s face softened, “Now to find Sharena and Anna.”

 

“Commander Anna was last seen in the library if you are looking for her.” Chrom added as a final statement before taking his leave.

 

Kiran nodded as she quickly made her way towards the library, the dull ache in her stomach started to grow into an annoying pain but she could still keep going. Takumi took immediate notice at her hands tensing.

 

Once in the library, it was Sharena she found, not Anna.

 

“Princess Sharena! Thank the gods I found you.” Kiran was relieved, “I need a favor.”

 

Sharena dropped the tomes she had in her arms when she saw Kiran, “You’re supposed to be in bed! You almost _died_!”

 

“And now I’m not, we can talk about my mortality status later,” Kiran took several steps forward, “In one hour, I need you to get Prince Alfonse in here so I can speak to him. I need him to know I don't ...” she took a deep breath, her voice going soft, “Don't blame him for what he did to me. Loki was there, I saw her. She must have cast some kind of illusion on me to make me look like her then dropped it when I was stabbed.”

 

“I don't know if I can, he’s been locked in his room for the last few days.” Sharena looked off to the side, “There..is an old secret passage between my room and his we used to use as children.”

 

“Perfect. After I speak with everyone, then I will go speak with your brother.” Kiran looked relieved, “Princess, don't worry, I will set everything straight. I appreciate this so much.” She bowed her head before leaving the library with Takumi in tow. The moment few was out of the room, she leaned against the wall, dizzy from the pain getting worse. She missed the conveniences of modern medicine and pain relievers.

 

“You need to get back into bed, you aren't well enough to do this.” Takumi hesitated before slipping an arm around her for support to help her down the hall, “you can't keep pushing yourself.”

 

Kiran leaned on him, steeling herself before standing straight, “we have to go down to the hall now Prince Takumi.” Her statement was firm, unwavering despite the pain. She began to walk forward with the others support. The dizziness slowly got worse but Kiran persevered. Once they were in the great Hall, Kiran sat on the short staircase, relieved to not be moving. O course when Kiran was seen; many of them noting she looked better than she did but still looked weak.

 

“Kiran what are you doing not resting?!” “You should be in bed!”  “You look green Milady! You should be resting!” There was obviously a plethora of protests of seeing Kiran out of bed, she didn't care for the moment.

 

“That's not important right now.” Kiran waved off the concerns, she felt like she was going to throw up but held it down as she got back to her feet.

 

“Many of you right now know what happened when we were leaving Nifl. To many of you, it appeared that Prince Alfonse attacked me out of nowhere.” there was a faint sound of varied agreement, “Loki was the cause of it. I saw her, I was going to turn and run back to the camp immediately after but Loki did something, she caused a spell on me or Alfonse. Whatever it was, I appeared as her to him and none of you can deny that you wouldn't do the same in a heartbeat.” Kiran took a deep breath, “I don't blame him, all the pain and suffering we have suffered at her hands. We’ve had to fight family, friends, people that we love and care about because of her magic. If I wasn’t the tactician for this army and could fight, I would have done the same.”

 

For a moment Kiran wavered, grabbing onto Takumi’s shoulder to keep balance. The prince let her use him as support, unsure of what to do.

 

“I want you all to not think of Alfonse as a traitor, which what we all been through these last several months, it's understandable...” She wrapped an arm around her stomach, hoping the light pressure would help with the ache, “And with that, that's all I have to say. You are all free to believe me or not, but  Alfonse is not an enemy to anyone.”

 

Kiran let go of Takumi, gathering all her bearings and left the hall, now heading up to find Sharena once more.

 

‘Why were there so many stairs in the castle?’ Kiran was out of breath halfway up the tower to the royal’s living quarters. She felt dizzy, maybe she should have listened and stayed in bed-

 

_No._

 

**_No._ **

 

She had to talk to Alfonse, she had to set things straight. Her head was spinning, she felt like throwing up. Why was the floor suddenly closer? For a brief moment she saw white pants and golden shoes. Those seemed so familiar–

 

Her vision started to get blurry before it was completely gone and she was unconscious once more. Kiran was lucky, right as she was falling forward, Alfonse was going down the stairs, needing fresh air from the stress of the last few days. He caught her, alarmed to see her almost hit the stairs edge face first.

 

* * *

 

 

Alfonse didn't know what to do at first, but instead of just standing there, he lifted Kiran into his arms. She was light, was she always this light? He had two options, risk being seen with Kiran in his arms while taking her back to her quarters or, take her to his quarters. The first was probably the better idea for the time being, his room was much closer. He just hoped that she wouldn't react negatively to being in his room.

 

The moon was high on the sky by the time Kiran woke once more. She knew immediately she wasn't in her bed. It was softer, more plush than what she was used to. Kiran sat up, the pain had died back down in her abdomen, “where...?” She kept her voice low, looking around before recognizing certain items in the room.

 

“Prince Alfonse?” She quickly realized what had more than likely happened. The pain that overwhelmed her earlier had died down considerably, was she in new bandages as well? Kiran lifted her shirt just enough to see that her bandages had in fact been changed.

 

“Prince Alfonse?” Kiran’s voice rang out a bit louder, slowly getting out of his bed to look around the dimly lit room. Her shoes were taken off as well, this was going to be a game of not stubbing her toe. Wasn't there a spell she learned from Nino to create a small light?

 

Kiran held her hand out, focusing what energy she had before opening her mouth “ _Lys_.” it took a few moments before a faint light flicker came from her palm. It wasn't the best light but she wasn't very adept at the mystic arts. Hell, to her being able to even do this was anything but a miracle.

 

Carefully Kiran tiptoed about, unsure where Alfonse could be at. “Princ- ow!” Well, there went her pinky toe hitting a nearby corner, “Son of a-”

 

“Kiran?” Alfonse was walking back into the room with a candle lit lantern, his brows furrowed at the other as she was hunched over rubbing her foot.

 

“Alphons-! I mean Prince Alfonse- I, uh, I need to talk to you about something.” Kiran calmed herself for a moment, “It's about what happened in Nifl.”

 

“If you are feeling better, I must request you head back to your room Summoner. It’ll... be safer for you.” The Askran Prince’s tone was flat, almost as if he wanted nothing to do with Kiran.

 

Kiran didn't let his tone get to her however, she was used to getting it back in her world from both her parents, “I will as soon as we speak Prince Alfonse. I don't blame you for stabbing me. I saw Loki, I know you did as well. Whatever she did, whatever caused you to hurt me, I don't blame you for.” she wrapped an arm around her abdomen, “Despite the thoughts of everyone else, Alfonse, I know you didn't mean to. You would never hurt me nor anyone else in this Order. I want you to know that.”

 

A long silence filled the room. Guilt began to fill Alfonse’s stomach as he looked at Kiran. She didn't look as weak as she looked when she collapsed on the stairs, the look in her eyes were firm but at the same time were soft and warm. She was one of the most forgiving people Alfonse ever met before, no normal person could easily forgive someone else for nearly killing them.

But...  


Kiran wasn't like most other people. She hailed from a world vastly different from his own and took to her new life with ease. It took her quite a while to adjust but soon she was one of them, she fought with them, cried when they couldn't save heroes from their own demise, celebrated when an enemy became an ally; she was doing her best to bring the Order of Heroes together and keep a positive air to keep everyone going towards their goals.  

 

“Why are you forgiving me? I nearly killed you. If Prince Leo didn't call for help as soon as he did after seeing what I’ve done-”

 

“I could have still lived. There was ice and snow everywhere, it would have slowed the bleeding. And if it didn't well, maybe in some other world I am dead.” Kiran ran a hand through her knotted curly hair, “Prince Alfonse, mistakes happen. We all rush into situations and act blindly. Remember when I ran onto the battlefield the very first time and was shot with an arrow by Virrion because I didn't realize how close to the enemy I got? He swore up and down I would send him back, instead, I stuck with him. Sure, getting stabbed with a sword hurts like hell and being shot with an arrow does as well; but, I’m here to help the Order of Heroes. I’m not here to turn my back on anyone who hurts me. We still have to find Zacharias, figure out how to permanently close the Tempest and do whatever else comes up against us.”

 

Kiran wanted to pull Alfonse into a hug, properly comfort him the best way she knew but she also knew that it wasn't a good idea to push her luck right now.

 

“Alfonse, there’s only two ways I'm getting out of this order; either six feet under or the portal to my world reopens.” She gave him a faint smile, “and neither of those two are going to happen any time soon. I’ll take my leave, every healer is going to have my head for not being in bed but, I wanted to tell you that, alright?” Kiran reached out to pat his shoulder gently, “Please, be kinder to yourself. I forgive you.”

 

Kiran’s words echoed through his being. She was right of course. It was strange, she was only a year or so older than he was and yet, she spoke with a wisdom that far exceeded any one he knew. It was so strange to hear her talk to him as if he had done nothing wrong from the beginning.

 

With those words Kiran left him be, foregoing her shoes for the time being; the cold stone flooring was welcoming in the upcoming spring’s warmth. She should really be getting some food, she was absolutely famished.

 


End file.
